Injustice
by Kissing.Kittens
Summary: "The men of this day and age are not in control. They never were. We as women rule the world. As we rightfully should. We are in control."
1. The beggining

**So this is my first fanfiction. No hate. Constructive criticism is appreciated though. I wanted to make this really dramatic. I think I succeeded. **

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. But I think you know that. ;)**

* * *

_"The men of this day in age are not in control. They never were. We as women rule the world. As we rightfully should. We are in control." _

Annabeth stared at the plauque hanging near the Independence building with dismay. She would never express the private thoughts raging in her head. Not yet at least.

"Are you okay? This is the third week in a row we've come to the independence building. Just for you to stare at a stupid plaque," Piper said,a look of concern mixed with annoyance on her face. She wasn't wrong. They had been going am awful lot to see this plaque. Piper didn't understand Annabeth's obsession with it.

Annabeth turned towards Piper,a thoughtful expression planted on her face. "I just don't understand why men are treated like pigs. Why can't we all be treated equal?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Honey, for the hundredth time, stop worrying so much about men. They're stupid pigs. And if anyone hears you talk like this, you could be arrested for treason."

Annabeth sighed. "Treason, really? C'mon, they can't arrest people for speaking their mind."

"They arrested Susan Rainsfeild for saying she thought her brother deserved to go to private school with us."

"That's a lie. She tried to bring him on campus and got suspended from school. And she has to go do community service at the surrogate center."

The surrogate center is where men deemed "appropriate" enough help create new children. They offer they're services to help create a new child. Depending on it's gender, he or she may receive either great care or get stuck in a foster system.

"Whatever, same difference.",said Piper, giggling. "Let's go get some ice cream or something. Take your mind off this stuff for a little."

They started to walk towards Pipers house, laughing and joking, forgetting their past conversation at the plaque. When they were only a few blocks away from her house, they heard the scream.

A man's scream.

Annabeth looked at Piper briefly before running off to the cause of the noise. She arrived at a blocked off street, with many police cars surrounding a figure. Annabeth couldn't get a good look but Piper had elbowed her way through the crowd. "It's a boy. It's just a little boy."

_A boy? All these police cars for a little boy?,_thought Annabeth. She fought her way through the crowd of eager spectators 'till she was at the front. The police had there guns pointed at this boy who had a sheepish grin on his face, his hands up in the "don't shoot" position. Annabeth's heart went out to that little boy. He tried to look confident against all these guns, but Annabeth could see that he was terrified.

"What happened? What did he do?" Annabeth asked to the woman next to her.

"He ran away from his foster home apparently. Was living out in the woods on the Stanley property. No one knew anything until he lit a fire to keep warm. Miss Stanley called the cops."

"But...but his hands are up. He's defenseless. Why are they still pointing there guns at him!?" The girl shook her head. "That I don't know. The police are known for their brutality towards men that run. They don't like cowards."

_But he's not a man, _Annabeth thought, _he's just a boy. He doesn't look older than 11. _

"Drop to the ground now!" yelled a police officer, the gun in her hand pointed right at the young boys heart. The boy dropped to the ground quickly and an officer quickly came to handcuff him. "You're going to jail, young man, for trespassing and running away. We give you a place to sleep,a place to eat,and you betray us by running away from it."

"He's just a boy."Annabeth said, sounding a lot braver than she felt. No one argued with police officers. They had to be crazy to even attempt it.

_Guess I'm insane then._

The officers were staring at her, apparently amazed that Annabeth had the gall to actually say something.

"Look he's just a kid. He's scared and confused. Give him a second chance."

Piper was suddenly beside Annabeth, trying to pull her away from the scene.

"C'mon Annabeth, stop it." She pleaded,tugging on her arm.

"Would you like to be arrested as well, miss? Maybe a few days in the slammer will straighten out your attitude." An officer said. She then proceeded to handcuff Annabeth.

"I didn't do anything!" said Annabeth,gritting her teeth in an attempt to keep calm.

_If my mom finds out, _she thought, _I'm so dead. _

Piper started yelling at the officers, saying this arrest was unjust.

"_She spoke her mind,she didn't blow up a building or something_!"

An officer then proceeded to handcuff her and, both Annabeth and Piper were pushed into a police car.


	2. Hazel's House Of Secrets

**So next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy. :). I will update soon but feedback from you guys really helps the process. **

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson. :)**

* * *

"You are dead to me.", Piper said to me as we sat down in a holding cell, our hands cuffed tightly. "All this for a stupid guy. I mean, you don't even know his name."

Annabeth sighed. "It wasn't fair. You know that, Pipes." Piper, still fuming, turned away from Annabeth. She was still mad about being arrested, even though she was arrested while defending Annabeth. Apparently, she forgot that little detail on the car ride here.

"Look, I'm sorry. But don't you get it? They were gonna put a kid in jail just for being scared."

"I know he didn't deserve it, but you didn't have to speak up for him."

"If I didn't, who would?"

Piper didn't have an answer to that.

An officer walked slowly up to the holding cell with her keys jangling. "Alright ladies, we cut you a deal. We won't send you to the slammer, but you have to do community service."

Piper stared at Annabeth worryingly as the officer un-cuffed them.

"Where exactly will we be volunteering?", asked Piper.

A cruel smile came on the officers face. "Since you love foster boys so much, you get to work with them. Every day this summer."

* * *

Annabeth and Piper stood outisde the doors of the city's largest home for boys.

"These uniforms suck.", Piper said.

"You can make anything work, you'll be fine.", Annabeth said absentmindedly.

It was true. The uniforms were awful. A large red polo with the logo "Hazel's House For The Underprivileged stitched to the top and khaki pants.

And it was also true that Piper could make anything look good. Her gorgeous chocolate brown hair was usually braided elegantly to the side and her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. Sometimes they were brown. Sometimes blue. Sometimes green. She was just a total knockout.

Annabeth was pretty too,of course. She had an athletic build due to her summers at volleyball camp. She was always sporting a deep tan(Piper always joked that Annabeth had a tanning bed hidden in her room) and her curly blonde hair made quite a contrast to her tanned skin. Her eyes were the most memorable thing about her. A dark, stormy, gray color. The kind of eyes that stare deep into your soul and find all your secrets.

"Look it won't be so bad. There's only three weeks left of summer break. Then we go back to Girls Prep. and this will all be a bad dream.", Annabeth said.

Piper sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

Both of them marched up to the doors and knocked.

A young boy answered the door. He just stood there,gawking at the girls.

"Um, hello! What, never seen a girl before?", Piper snickered.

"Actually, no he hasn't.", said a voice from the inside of the house. An old women stepped out.

"Well never seen girls as pretty as you too!, she said, smiling kindly. "Come now girls. Let me give you a tour before we begin our day. Does that sound good?"

She walked in without letting the girls answer. Piper and Annabeth walked in silently, walking past the boy who was still standing by the door, gawking at the girls.

Hazel led us to a large room that housed many boys. "This is the day area. We keep the boys here for most of the day."

Annabeth looked around curiously. Most of the boys didn't notice the girls, unlike the first boy they met. They sat around,talking and laughing,doing normal boy stuff. But she couldn't help but notice that the boys had a kind of sadness in their eyes. A desperation. A hopelessness. They may have acted like they were happy,but Annabeth felt there might be more to the story.

"Are you ready to see the rest of the house, dears?", Hazel asked, breaking Annabeth from her thoughts.

"Sure. Can't wait.", Piper said, smiling at Hazel.

_Yeah can't wait to see what your secret is,_ Annabeth thought.


End file.
